A major problem in the two-cycle engine is the process of purging the exhaust gases and, during the same stroke, providing combustion air. This process of purging the exhaust gases is commonly referred to as "scavenging". Although fuel injection systems mitigate this problem to some extent, proper scavenging is indispensable for achieving high efficiency and low exhaust emissions.